


Turnabout Creation

by Kudorahma



Category: Original Work, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gag characters, Investigations, Love Confessions, M/M, i don't even know what this is, trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudorahma/pseuds/Kudorahma
Summary: The Creator of the universe and The Narrator need help to save their friend The Creator 34 from a guilty verdict,  it looks like it's the job for Phoenix Wright and his protégés!
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. The establishment

February 19th

3:10pm

Somewhere in the sky

With The Creator riding on her giant eagle talking to a disembodied voice of The Narrator , with another of her giant eagle carrying a body, with other of her giant eagles behind them

**ah my Eagys , you all are Fabulous**

ok you are obsessed with these giant eagles way too much! I mean YOU FEED THEM A MEAL THAT IS WORTH MORE THAN A MANSION!!

**ah,yeah duh they are my children**

Why don't you show the same affection to any other of your creations?!!

**First of, I don't have enough space in my cold, dead, freezing heart for this shit, Second off, most of my creations are disappointing, I mean humans in my universe are dumbasses, unlike humans in other universes and parrots can talk in my universe!**

Isn't that a good thing? it means that your universe is normal

**No, it isn't they are sassy, arrogant assholes, They think they are so clever because they can copy things that I say, HMPH!!!**

But parrots in other universes can-----

**AND THIRD OFF, they don't know who created them, so WHO GIVES A FUCK**

You are very terrible 

**Oh stop complementing me so much, Narr!**

Your sarcasm is worse than your big head 

**Yeah whatever, anyways are you going to get your pussy soul into the body or I let my Eagys will eat it , so that you creep everyone out with your disembodied voice**

But question ca-----

**yes, you can narrate in the body, its not really a hard job, you just voice whatever is happening to the people who are reading**

I will have you know that it is harder than it looks!

**Oh yes, It's so hard to talk!**

Hmph

After he said that The Narrator got into his new body created by The Creator, now the body of The Narrator has gained consciousness , opening his eyes for the first time, he sees the bottomless void down , He saw fear and holds the giant eagle tightly

The Creator saw (or heard ) this and reassures him 

**Don't worry, my eagy won't let you fall**

um thank you , uh Creator

**Yeah**

Why are we going into your universe?

**Wait! haven't you heard? I thought you always knew the latest news**

Well..I was busy with um..."things"

**Oh I get it, play boy I bet you had lots and _lots_ of _"Fun"_**

As she said that, she winked

The Narrator blushes 

N-no, N-n-not busy l-like THAT!

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, anyways I suppose I should tell ya, The Creator 34 was arrested here,in my universe**

Wait, WHAT?!

**Yeah, apparently she wanted to see how my universe is, and how I was, while she was visiting a shop in her human form, the shop keeper was killed while she was in the bathroom, since she was the only one there, the police arrested her**

I see, but couldn't you use your powers as The Creator of this universe to free her 

**Well no, not really, the council doesn't like it when I use my power, they just say " _Use your powers in urgent matters only, other wise you are just giving them solutions on a silver platter! If you use your powers too much, eventually people will get bored, your universe will crumble ! because of it !"_**

Well you shouldn't use your powers too mu--

**Yesterday was the last straw, so they strike me with a 100 year suspension**

WHAT?!

**Yes, if I used my powers to alter anything in that time period They....um...willdeletemyuniverse**

I-I d-didn't catch that s-sorry can you say that AGAIN

**T-t-the C-c-council will delete t-this uni-universe**

OH GREAT, JUST GREAT WHEN WE NEEDED YOUR POWER THE MOST THIS HAPPENS, LADY LUCK CLEARLY LOVES US

**Um...Narr calm down**

HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME THIS EARLIER I WOULD THINK THIS IMPORTANT INFORMATION TO TELL TO YOUR NARRATOR!! IF THE UNIVERSE IS DELETED YOU AND I WILL BE DELETED WITH IT

how are you even one of the successful ones?!

**I'm s-sorry, Nar-AHHHHH**

As she said that she tried to go towards Narrator forgetting that she is in the sky, she falls down the bottomless void , but Narrator was able to catch her in time pulling her towards him

Are you ok?

**Ye-yes**

you obviously forgot we are in the sky

**Yeah, I obviously forgot we are in the sky**

*sigh* Well if you can't use your power then what do we do to free The Creator 34 

**Well, we will get her The best attorney in this universe, Phoenix Wright**

*sigh* I guess this is a second best idea I suppose

**Then let's go**

ugh

2 hours later 

* * *

February 19th

5:20 pm

The Wright Anything Agency

they came to the building and smashed the window somehow the giant eagles manged to get in and not destroy the walls

They got off the eagles and looked around

There they found Phoenix Wright on his office chair, sleeping

**Heyo Mr Phoenix**

She said as she tried to wake him up

**That's it demonic scream time**

I thought you can't use your powers 

**I'm not**

your scream causes 200.000 dollars worth of damage!!!!

**Then what do we do ?**

let's wait for him to wake up

1 hour later

**mmmMMM THAT'S IT**

The Narrator holds her shoulder 

No, let's just try waking him up gently

20 minutes later of shaking him awake

**OK ENOUGH OF THIS CARP**

NO WA---

Her eyes begin to glow and she took a really deep breath

**WAKE UP YOU PIECE OF SSSSSHHHHHHIT**

As She finished the eagles that she claimed to love so, gone from the window and fainted (they didn't die)

The Narrator's ears are bleeding

and Phoenix Wright wakes up like nothing happened

when he looked at us

His face morphed from relaxed to terrified 

Are you done torturing us Creator?

**Ha funny, he's awake so yeah I'm finished**

"Who---WHO ARE YOU?!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The beginning

February 19th

5:30 pm

The Wright Anything Agency

"Who---WHO ARE YOU?!!!!" he said his eyes wide with fear

**Hello Mr Phoenix, it is nice to meet you**

"H-HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME??!!!!!"

**Hey, why is he acting like this? is he an uptight bitch?**

No, it's obviously because we invaded his office by breaking his window , he probably thinks we're here to either rob him or murder him

"Y-y-YOU BROKE MY WINDOW!!!!!"

Oh, my bad I thought he noticed

**Oh well better introduce ourselves then , Hello Mr Phoenix I am The Creahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh----- Oh wait just a momentum**

"HUH?!!!!"

The Creator pulls out a coin and flips it, suddenly the office is cover with blue indicting time is paused

Huh?! I thought you can't use your powers to alter anything

**I didn't I just used this Time Stopper Coin, it was on sale!**

The Creator smiled as she said the word "sale"

Won't that include using your items

**Well, yeah but as long as these items don't have my power, I didn't break the rule, and b** **esides these items aren't powerful enough to make big changes like a Creator can**

Well, why did you pause time?

**Well, obviously we need to think of our human names**

Mmm

**We can't just go around as 'The Creator " and ' The Narrator' that would be weird by human standards**

Well, that might be the first time I agree with you, yes, that would be strange, even stranger than being called Phoenix Wright 

**Yeah, so let's think!**

How about you would you be called shar---

**Oh oh oh, I got it!, how about I would be Krea Sean and you would be Narr Mahair**

I thought being called Phoenix Wright is cruel I'm sorry, this even WORSE!!!

As The Narrator says that , the blue began to fade from the office 

Wha. What are you doing Creator??!!

**Oh it must be the coin, it reached it's limit**

LIMIT?, don't tell me you bought this from a gift shop

**I bought it from a gift shop**

Just as I thought you did something intelligent, the next thing you do proves me wrong

**Heh**

The Creator said out of embarrassment , The Narrator face palms , and the blue fades from the office completely 

"HUH?!!!!"

uhh--

**Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Krea Sean and he is Narr Mahair, We need your help, Mr Phoenix**

"HUH?! WHAT?!"

Trust us, we are not here to do anything bad, even though Krea has an.....interesting entrance

**We need you to defend a person who is a dear to me**

**Please help us, Mr Phoenix**

"HOW CAN I? YOU BROKE INTO MY OFFICE, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHETHER I COULD TRUST YOU OR NOT"

The Creator decides to use her "Puppy dog eyes nobody can't resist the charm, baby" technique 

**I'm so sorry please forgive me, Mr Phoenix**

"Uhh-F-fine just wait for moment"

The Creator jumped up and down with a big smile on her face

**Oh thank you, Mr Phoenix!**

Phoenix Wright goes into his office desk, opening the drawer and pulling out his magatama going back to us

"let me as----

**Yes, what do you want to ask Mr Phoenix**

"What are you doing here?"

**Well, we need you to defend our friend**

No psyche locks appeared 

(hm, no psyche locks but should I do it? they did break in the office)

The Creator and The Narrator begin to look really desperate 

**I take your silence , as you're doubting us, right ? Please Mr Phoenix we will do anything!**

Yes, we will, our friend needs you!

(mmm.. they look really desperate )

" Fine I will do it"

**Oh thank you Mr Phoenix**

Yes, thank you Mr Wright

(I just hope I don't regret this)

"So who is the defendant?"

**Oh her name is Star Light**

The Narrator whispers to The Creator

Is that the name that The Creator 34 chose for her human form because it's lazy

**Yeah , I said that to her , but she refused The nerve of her**

"Is there something wrong?"

**Oh, No,No there isn't**

*sigh* "Well I'll go to the detention center "

Mr Wright can we come with you?

*sigh*"sure"

The Creator jump up and put her arms around my and Mr Wright's shoulder

**Then, Let's go!!!**

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Star lights of this show

February 19th

5:40 pm

Detention Center

The Creator , The Narrator and Phoenix Wright arrived to the detention center and are now waiting for Star Light (aka The Creator 34)

A drop dead gorgeous lady came and sat on the chair

_**Why hello there, handsome** _

She winked at him

Phoenix Wright blushes

"A-A Hello Mrs Light"

(Real smooth there, Phoenix)

She looked around til she spotted us

_**!** _

_**I see, so you are here to defend little old me aren't you? handsome** _

"y-yes Mrs Light and my name is Phoenix Wright"

_**I see, Could you get out Mr Wright, please?** _

"E-Excuse me, What!?"

_**Oh, heehe I see, a bit too bold for your liking I'm sorry , I wanted to speak to him and that little walnut over there in private** _

**HEY!! I'M NOT A WALNUT!!!**

(No,you're not, you're psycho)

_**Whatever,I just wanted to.. what do you people call it? Catch up with them** _

"uh, sure"

_**Oh, Thank you Mr Wright , I would have forced it anyway, but thank you, We will call you when we finish** _

"uhh, sure"

Phoenix Wright got up from the chair and walked of the room

After he left The Creator casts an illusion on the guard 

_**Now he won't bother us *giggles*** _

_**Hello Narrator 68 , How are you?** _

I'm fine, Creator 34 how about you?

_**Other then being held in this detention center, I'm amazing , Oh gosh!, you just look so dashing in your human body** _

The Narrator blushes

A-Ah T-Thank you Creator 34 though Creat--

_**Yes, I know Creator 69 created the body , I do have to commend your crafting skills, 69** _

The Creator blushes and puts her hand on the back of her neck

**Hehe, I am just that good!**

_**Though, I am surprised the high council let you craft a body while you are on a suspension** _

**Yea-Wait WHAT?!**

The Creator's eyes widen in shock

The Creator 34 smirked

_**I suppose it isn't exactly an alteration to the universe so I suppose it is okay** _

**H-How d-did YOU KNOW?!**

The Creator was sweating bullets 

_**Oh my, isn't it obvious, you easily could have freed me using your powers but instead you hired a defense lawyer** _

**Well y-ya know I'm too dumb maybe I didn't think about that**

_**So you are smart enough to create a universe and making it successful but not smart enough to think of a simple idea? Tsk Tsk, you need to do better than that to convince me** _

Yes, Creator 34 she is on a suspension

**N-Narr!!!**

She already figured it out Creator there's no sense in hiding it from her

**Hmph!**

_***sigh* Oh 69, your prideful nature won't do you any good, you know that** _

The Creator's bit her lip

**L-Let's just forget about this now, the important thing here is that we got you help**

_**Help that I simply didn't ask for , I did it, There is no question about it!** _

**W-w-WHAT?!**

WwwwwwwWHAT?!

**B-B-but**

_**The victim was a fellow Creator, my sister** _

**WWWWWWWWWHAT?!**

_**Yes, I saw her in that....what do humans call it? A butcher shop yes, I wanted to ask why she was here?** _

_**And then I don't remember what happened next, The last thing I remember I was on the floor with her d-de-ad b-b-bo-dy h-h-a-angig OH GOD!!!** _

As she finished saying that, The Creator 34 was crying hard and shaking putting both of her hands on both sides of her head

C-calm down, Creator 34

Hearing what The Narrator said,The Creator 34 took deep breaths and took her hands out of her head instead wrap her hands around her body 

_***huff puff* You're right, Narrator 68**_ _***Gulp* I have to keep my composure**_

The Creator grabs the chair and shouts

**No!, I don't believe it! you didn't do it!**

Not so loud, he might---

The Creator 34 stands and shouts

_**As much as I hate to admit it, but it's true! There was no one else there only me and her** _

**There could have been a number of ways to do it! and you know it!**

_**Do you have any evidence that would suggest that?!** _

**No, But I know who you are! You don't even have any motive to murder your sister!!**

_**Ugh** _

The Creator looks The Creator 34 in the eye

**You are an honest, generous , beautiful person, the greatest friend anyone could ever have, you maybe kinda flirty, a bit of a showoff, maybe you come of as pretentious to some but, this...what makes you You!, This is way too out of character for you, There's no way you did it!**

The Creator smiles with tears coming down her cheeks

**_!_**

! 

_**I-I** _

**Please, let us help you or at least humor this**

The Creator 34 sits on the chair

_**I-I-I f-Fine, do what you want! I still think I did it** _

The Creator wipes her tears with her sleeves and smiles a big smile 

**Well, Let us prove you wrong!**

While that was happening, on the door there was someone eavesdropping 

(Maybe I won't regret this after all)

Let's rewind 

* * *

February 19th

5:43 pm

Outside the room in the detention center

(There's something weird about these people I know it! but what is it?!)

Suddenly Phoenix Wright's phone rings and he pulls it out of his pocket 

(Oh, it's Athena!)

Phoenix: Heya 

Athena: Hey boss! we were so worried

Phoenix: huh?

Athena: We came back from getting Apollo from the airport, the window was broken and we didn't see you anywhere!

(I forgot the window was still broken, They probably thought I was kidnapped)

Phoenix:Oh! Don't worry I am fine, wasn't kidnapped 

Athena: Glad to hear it, boss!

Trucy: Hey Daddy!

Phoenix: Hey Sweetheart 

Trucy: You worried us soo much! you worried Apollo soo much! and Mr Edgeworth too!

Apollo: Hey! That's no true! well... not really

Phoenix: Wait Egdeworth's here!!!

Trucy: Yeah, we called him, after you didn't answer the first call, he came instantly, you should be ashamed daddy you didn't even call us to tell us where you are!!

Miles: Yes, Wright what is the meaning of this? and No, Miss Wright I didn't come instantly I just happen to be in the area

Phoenix: I am sorry, I'll explain what happened

Trucy: you better!!

Phoenix Wright explains to them the whole story

Trucy:........

Athena:........

Apollo:........

Miles:............

Phoenix: What?!

Miles:I find that hard to believe

Apollo: I am with Mr Edgeworth here

Athena: yeah me too

Widget: Awkward 

Trucy: Daddy you gotta admit it sounds far-fetched 

Phoenix:After all I've been through and that sounds far-fetched!

(I am beginning to regret taking this)

**No!, I don't believe it! you didn't do it!**

Trucy & Athena & Apollo: What's That?!

Miles: What is that sound, Wright?

Phoenix: I don't know

Through the crack on the he saw The Creator 69 standing The Creator 34 standing up 

_**As much as I hate to admit it, but it's true! There was no one else there only me and her** _

(are they..Fighting?)

Miles: are there people fighting?

Apollo: Yeah, it sounds like it

Athena: I can hear a lot of sadness, anger and fear

**There could have been a number of ways to do it! and you know it!**

**_Do you have any evidence that would suggest that?!_ **

Phoenix: Why isn't that guard reacting?

Miles: That is strange

Apollo: Yeah

Athena: I hear something, Something I never heard before!

Apollo: What?!

Trucy: I sense something weird is happening

Phoenix: let me hear the rest

**You are an honest, generous , beautiful person, the greatest friend anyone could ever have, you maybe kinda flirty, a bit of a showoff, maybe you come of as pretentious to some but, this...what makes you You!, This is way too out of character for you, There's no way you did it!**

(!)

Athena: *sniff*

Apollo: Athena 

Widget: It's so sweet!!

Athena: *sniff* I-I just hear so much *sniff* happiness in what she was saying!! es ist so süß!! don't you think it's so sweet?

Apollo: I can't even hear what she was saying

_**I-I** _

**Please, let us help you or at least humor this**

_**I-I-I f-Fine, do what you want! I still think I did it**_

**Well, Let us prove you wrong!**

(Maybe I won't regret this after all)

Phoenix Wright walked away from the door

Phoenix: Bye, guys I have to do something

Athena: Okay, Au revoir, boss

Trucy: love you, daddy

Apollo: Bye, Mr Wright

Miles: T-Take care, Wright

* * *

February 19th

6:15 pm

Inside the room in the detention center

**Ok ! 34 lift that illusion outta that guard and I will call, Mr Phoenix**

_**Wait, before that what is you two's human names?** _

**Oh, I am Krea Sean and he is pfft Narr Mahair**

_**Pfft hahahahahahahaha** _

Both females laugh at the expense of The poor poor Narrator

Hey, I didn't choose it! it's her fault!!

The Narrator pointed at The Creator

_**Then I love her~** _

She winked

**Oh, you!**

The Creator 34 lifted the illusion from the guard

The Creator walks toward the door and opens the door 

**Hey, Mr Phoenix**

Phoenix: hmm

**you can come in now**

Phoenix: Ok

Phoenix Wright followed The Creator to the room and he sat on the chair

Phoenix: Hey Mrs Light

_**Hello Mr Wright** _

Phoenix: So do you want to talk about the murder Mrs Light

She nods

_**Yes, I will talk about it** _

_***sigh* I was in the area where I saw my sister,The victim** _

Phoenix:Wait WhAT?! The victim was your sister?!!

_***sigh* yes her name was Moon Light I wanted to see how she was ,since I was in the area,** _ _**so I have gone to the butcher shop that she worked at,** _

_**We were chatting, when I wanted to go to the bathroom, Now I don't remember what happened next The last thing I remember** _

_**was I was on the floor I looked up a-and s-saw her h-h-hanging there DEAD!!!** _

The Creator 34 was shaking , sweating tears begin to form in her eyes

Phoenix: P-please Mrs Light calm down

Upon hearing this, she took deep breaths beginning to calm down

_***huff puff* Don't worry Mr Wright, I am fine** _

Phoenix Wright pulls out his magatama

Phoenix: May I ask you something, Mrs Light?

_**You may** _

Phoenix: Are you the murderer?

_**Honestly, I don't know** _

No psyche locks appear

(No psyche locks so she must be tell the truth!)

Phoenix: I will go investigate the crime scene

**Who said you will be going alone, Mr Phoenix? We'll go with you**

Yes Mr Wright we will go with you

Phoenix: huh?!!

( Can I just have a vacation from all the craziness around?!!)

**What are you waiting for? Let's go!!**

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
